Abstract The Administrative Core (Admin Core) will be established as an integrated, priority-setting consortium involving the Principal Investigator (PI/PD), an internal CETR leadership team, and a Scientific Advisory Committee (SAC) with programmatic involvement from NIAID to enhance potential product outcome. The management function is designed to provide administrative support that facilitates the success of individual Projects, promotes effective integration and allocation of support functions and resources, and stimulates scientific exchange between CETR members, thus ensuring that the overall CETR program achieves its objectives. The Admin Core will be overseen by the Center PI, Dr. David Perlin, who will be supported by a seasoned administrator and financial director to coordinate and manage all administrative functions. To best advance CETR objectives, the Admin Core will coordinate regular meetings of Project Leaders and their collaborators (and subcontractors), scientific/discovery Core Directors, and SAC members. The meetings are designed to advance compounds through the discovery matrix enabling timely and objective ?go, no-go? decision making. The Admin Core will also facilitate an annual review meeting with the SAC, and reverse site visit at NIAID. It will produce and submit the annual progress report to the NIH, and it will coordinate research publications, meeting presentations, reports and press releases. Finally, it will be the liaison with the Patent and Licensing group for the protection of intellectual property generated by the CETR, as well as licensing opportunities. The Admin Core will execute the following Specific Aims: 1) establish a highly efficient management structure that provides essential oversight and guidance for Project Leaders and Core Directors, effectively integrates the Scientific Advisory Committee as strategic advisors in the discovery/development process, and promotes scientific exchange; 2) maximize allocation of resources and prioritize compound development by establishing critical metrics for ?go, no-go? decision making and resource allocations by supporting close interactions of Project Leaders and Core Directors and scheduling regular reviews; 3) develop an effective strategy to assess year-end Project performance, prepare interim and year-end reports, and recruit a Supplemental project, as appropriate; 4) coordinate publications, presentations of results, and press releases arising from the output of these studies; and 5) establish an internal organizational structure that addresses logistics for material transfer agreements, confidentiality, intellectual property filings and licensing opportunities and negotiations; and develop a managerial plan for conflict resolution and other operational issues.